Chloe's Messages
: For Max Caulfield's messages from the original game, see Max's Messages. : For Sean Diaz's messages from the sequel game, see Sean's Messages. Chloe's SMS Messages can be viewed in the relevant tab in her journal or by interacting with her cell phone. Episode One - "Awake" Joyce Price Chloe was understanding to Joyce= Chloe was understanding to Joyce |-|Chloe said what she felt= Chloe said what she felt Chloe was understanding to Joyce= Chloe was understanding to Joyce |-|Chloe said what she felt= Chloe said what she felt Eliot Hampden Chloe won the backtalk against Drew= Chloe won the backtalk against Drew |-|Chloe failed to backtalk Drew= Chloe failed to backtalk Drew |-|Chloe didn't try backtalking Drew= Chloe didn't try backtalking Drew Frank Bowers Max Caulfield Steph Gingrich Chloe played the tabletop game= Chloe played the tabletop game |-|Chloe didn't play or didn't finish= Chloe didn't play or didn't finish Victoria Chase Sabotaged Victoria's homework= Sabotaged Victoria's homework |-|Didn't sabotage Victoria's homework= Didn't sabotage Victoria's homework - Didn't defend Nathan= Didn't defend Nathan }} Mikey North Chloe's First Dream Joyce Price Max Caulfield Chloe's Second Dream Joyce Price Max Caulfield Episode Two - "Brave New World" ABFW Alert System Rachel Amber Rachel is in the play= |-|Rachel is out of the play= Rachel is out of the play = Got info from Frank = Rachel in the play = |-|Rachel out of the play = Joyce Price Chloe was understanding to Joyce= Chloe was understanding to Joyce |-|Chloe said what she felt= Chloe said what she felt Chloe refused to empty her pockets= |-|Chloe emptied her pockets= Chloe had weed= |-|Chloe didn't have weed= Principal Wells Eliot Hampden Accepted Eliot's invitation = - Chloe got expelled= }} |-|Declined Eliot's invitation= - Chloe got expelled= }} - Chloe didn't hug Eliot= }} Frank Bowers Gave the money to Damon = |-|Kept the money/Gave the money to Drew = Mikey North Chloe got expelled= |-|Chloe got suspended= Didn't give money to Damon= }} Justin Williams Chloe got expelled= |-|Chloe got suspended= Chloe didn't warn Justin= |-|Chloe warned Justin= Steph Gingrich Put the wrong code 5 times on Drew's trunk= Chloe played DND= |-|Chloe didn't play DND= Gave Damon the money= |-|Gave the money to Drew= |-|Kept the money = Mikey got hurt= |-|Drew got hurt= Drew North Gave money to Damon= Chloe's Third Dream Maxine Caulfield Raven Shakespeare Principal Wells Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Group SMS Chloe got all her lines right= |-|Chloe got some/none of her lines right= Joyce Price Rejected David's offer= Rachel Amber Kissed Rachel= |-|Didn't kiss= Victoria Chase Chloe got all her lines right= Rachel was going to play Prospera= |-|Victoria was going to play Prospera= David Madsen Accepted David's offer= ABFW Alert System Steph Gingrich James Amber Drew North Mikey was hurt= Mikey North Drew was hurt= Chloe's Fourth Dream Joyce Price Rachel Amber William Price Trivia * The font used for the messages is a bitmap font called . A recreation of it with support for modern computers is called Fixedsys Excelsior and can be downloaded here. ** The font used on this page is Ascsys, available here. There are minor differences between Ascsys and the one ingame (for example, the Ascsys zero is not slashed). ru:Сообщения Хлои pt-br: Mensagens da Chloe Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Chloe's Journal